Nakarm mnie, Miona!
by Celebriana
Summary: Ta miniaturka nie jest moja, ja ją jedynie przetłumaczyłam. Link do oryginału znajduje się w moim profilu.


Rating: T (+13)

Autor: CeliaEquus

Tytuł oryginału: Feed Me, Mione!

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

**Nakarm mnie, Miona!**

- Zawsze narzekasz na to, jak gotuję, Ronaldzie.

- Po prostu weź kilka lekcji od mamy – powiedział wzruszając ramionami – No, Miona. – Jej mąż skakał na jednej nodze, gdy uderzył się w prawą stopę o stół w jadalni. – Jesteś wspaniała, pamiętasz? Mogłabyś… udawać, że to eliksir.

- Jestem Mistrzynią Eliksirów. Prawie.

- Więc?

- Więc – powiedziała zaciskając zęby ze złości - nie ma możliwości, żebym porównała gotowanie z warzeniem eliksirów. To tak samo jakbyś porównał muzykę POP z muzyką klasyczną.

- Cóż, nie chcesz mieć skrzata domowego. - Włożył do ust pomidora koktajlowego i zmarszczył nos. – Nawet twoja sałatka nie smakuje tak, jak mamy.

- Ron! – krzyknęła, uderzając dłońmi w blat kuchenny. – Nie mam czasu na pracę w ogrodzie. Wystarcza mi czasu jedynie na zamówienie rzeczy ze sklepu. Jednakże ty…

- Hej, jestem zajęty – oburzył się– jestem pełnoetatowym graczem w Quidditcha.

- Wypracowujesz zaledwie połowę moich godzin!

- Taaa, ale ty pracujesz _i_ odbywasz praktyki.

Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwe. – Tak, _Ron_. Wreszcie zaczynasz łapać (rozumieć). I przynoszę stały dochód. Ty masz pracę sezonową; przez resztę czasu żyjesz na mój rachunek. Może to _ty_ weźmiesz lekcje gotowania od swojej mamy?

- Ale to ty jesteś żoną. – jęknął – No dalej, Hermiono. Muszę być nakarmiony. – mrugnął do niej – Jak inaczej miałbym cię zadowolić tak bardzo jeżeli będę chudy i słaby, jak Snape?

Właściwie nauczycielowi Hermionydaleko było do bycia słabym, o czym kobieta bardzo dobrze wiedziała. Nie żeby zdradzała Rona, przynajmniej technicznie; nigdy nie mogłaby tego zrobić. Jedyne co wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, to to, że jego ego bez porównania przewyższało jego „wyposażenie". Więcej niż raz myślała o tym, że jego Nimbus 3000 był rekompensatą. To był powód dla którego miotła miała piękny połysk dokładnie na końcu. Nigdy nie pytał dlaczego tak było. Cóż, czasami lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

- Ron, nie będę o tym dzisiaj rozmawiać. Po prostu zamów sobie coś na wynos, jak zwykle.

Znalazł się przed kominkiem, żeby dostarczyć zamówienie, zanim w ogóle zdążyła wyjść z pokoju.

Brudna i spocona Hermiona przetarła dłonią czoło. Zaprosiła męża, aby przyszedł zobaczyć jak pracuje i stało się to akurat w dniu, w którym pracowali w szklarni. Ostatnio Severus – och, Profesor Snape – sprowadził roślinę z Ameryki. Z jej liści otrzymywało się sok, który był istotnym składnikiem lekarstwa na wilkołactwo, które opatentował.

Niestety, gadająca roślina zaczynała mieć dość sklątek tylnowybuchowych.

- Nakarm mnie, Sevvy – zanuciła. „Sevvy" spojrzał w górę, rzucając roślinie mordercze spojrzenie. Ani mistrz, ani uczeń nie wytłumaczyli, że był potrzebny jeszcze tylko jeden pęk liści; i wtedy likantropia zostanie wyleczona na całym świecie.

- Wkrótce zostaniesz nakarmiona – odparł.

- Potrzebuję mięsa i potrzebuję go _teraz_! – Roślina uderzyła pojedynczym korzeniem w podłogę szklarni. – Nakarm mnie, Miona – zaapelowała do kobiety. Coś świeżego, coś dużego, coś… mmm. – „Wyglądała" przez okno. Hermiona wywróciła oczami, gdy spostrzegła przybycie Rona.

- Wrócę – wymamrotała. Podniosła się z ziemi i wytarła swoje ręce, gdy po drodze do drzwi. Spotkała się z mężem w połowie drogi.

- Wyglądasz koszmarnie – zauważył. – Masz cholernie wielką plamę (brudu) na czole, wiesz o tym?

- Jestem tego świadoma, Ronaldzie. No dalej. Równie dobrze możesz być uprzejmy.

- Dla nietoperza? Jestem głodny.

- Nawet nie ma jeszcze pory lunchu.

- No, Hermiona. _Nakarm_ mnie.

- Dobrze! – pociągnęła go za sobą do szklarni z zaskakującą siłą. Profesor Snape odsunął się od gadającej rośliny i skinął Ronowi na powitanie.

- Weasley

- Snape

- Tu jest jedzenie, Ron – powiedziała Hermiona, pociągając go za sobą.

- Serio?

- To szklarnia. Na pewno znasz coś takiego. Tu są rośliny. Rośliny można jeść.

- Haha – wywrócił oczami, co powtórzyli Profesor Snape i Hermiona, gdy ten odwrócił się do nich plecami. – Więc, co to jest? – Zapytał, wskazując na Audrey 2. (Ostatecznie, to była nazwa, napisana na donicy).

- Spragniona roślina – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – W środku jest pokarm.

- Świetnie! – Wszedł na roślinę, która otworzyła usta. – Wow. Nawet otwiera się na zawołanie. Odwrócił się z uśmiechem do Hermiony, nie zauważając długiej łodygi, owijającej się wokół jego kostki. – Gdzie jest jedzenie?

Niespodziewanie uniósł się w powietrze, krzycząc jak dziewczyna i w końcu wpadając w jej rozdziawione szczęki.

- Ty jesteś jedzeniem – powiedział Severus, stając obok Hermiony. Owinął ramię wokół jej talii i usłyszeli gigantyczne przełknięcie.

- Ty _byłeś_ jedzeniem – odparła. Audrey 2 zacmokał ustami z wdzięcznością. Chciał zostać nakarmiony. Nigdy nie powiedział, że nie chce abym to nim coś nakarmiła.

- Cóż – powiedział, wzywając swój sekator. – Teraz, kiedy zostałaś nakarmiona, czy mogłabyś dać nam trochę liści?

- Jasna sprawa, Sevvy – powiedziała roślina, zbyt zajęta delektowaniem się końcowym smakiem Ronalda Weasley'a, aby się tym przejmować.

Hermiona i Severus uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy skończyli zbieranie liści. Teraz mogli pozbyć się dwóch szkodników naraz: śmiercionośnej rośliny i śmiertelnie nudnego Weasley'a.

- Pójdziesz ze moich do komnat, Hermiono?

- Z przyjemnością, Severusie.


End file.
